scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Beauty and the Tyrannosaurus Rex (Lakeside Style)
Emmaleigh Belmont's Movie Spoof of Beauty and the Beast Cast *Belle as Reiko Shiratori (Kamen Rider Black RX) *The Beast as Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Prince Adam as Kohtaro Minami (Kamen Rider Black RX) *Maurice as Prince Charming (Cinderella) *Philippe as Maximus (Tangled) *Gaston as Jafar (Aladdin) *LeFou as Iago (Aladdin) *Lumiere as Reggie (Free Birds) *Lumiere (Human) as Alucard (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang) *Cogsworth as Bing Bong (Inside Out) *Cogsworth (Human) as Gord (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang) *Mrs. Potts as Shira (Ice Age) *Mrs. Potts (Human) as Charlotte Aulin (Castlevania) *Fifi as Jenny (Free Birds) *Fifi (Human) as Miya (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang) *Chip as Godzilla (Godzilla Series) *Chip (Human) as Young Link (The Legend of Zelda Series) *Footstool as Pikachu (Pokemon) *Sultan as Bolt (Bolt) *Chef Bouche as Norm (Norm of the North) *Madame Garderobe as Ellie (Ice Age) *Bats as Bats (Jumanji) *Wolves as Velociraptors (Jurassic Park) *Various Villagers as Heroes and Heroines (Fire Emblem, Mobile Legends: Bang Bang, Kamen Rider Black RX, Castlevania, Aikatsu Series, and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) Voice Cast *Karen Strassman *Jun Koyamaki (Japanese Dub for Reiko Shiratori) *Johnny Yong Bosch (Voice from Sharptooth) *Tetsuo Kurata (Japanese Dub for Kohtaro Minami and Voice from Sharptooth) *William Phillips *Takahiro Sakurai (Japanese Dub for Prince Charming) *Johathan Freeman *Akira Takarada (Japanese Dub for Jafar) *Gilbert Gottfried *Akira Kamiya (Japanese Dub for Iago from Aladdin) *Matthew Mercer (Voice from Reggie) *Yuji Kishi (Japanese Dub for Alucard from Mobile Legends and Voice from Reggie) *Travis Willingham (Voice from Bing Bong) *Takashi Ohara (Japanese Dub for Gord and Voice from Bing Bong) *Stephanie Sheh (Voice from Shira from Ice Age) *Yumi Kakazu (Japanese Dub for Charlotte Aulin and Voice from Shira from Ice Age) *Wendee Lee (Voice from Jenny from Free Birds) *Miyuki Sawashiro (Japanese Dub for Miya and Voice from Jenny from Free Birds) *Laura Bailey (Voice from Godzilla) *Fujiko Takimoto (Japanese Dub for Young Link and Voice from Godzilla) *Rob Schneider *Yuki Kaji (Japanese Dub for Norm) *Queen Latifah *Masako Nozama (Japanese Dub for Ellie (Ice Age)) Movies/TV Shows/Games used *Kamen Rider Black RX *The Land Before Time *Cinderella (1950) *Tangled *Aladdin (1992) *Free Birds *Inside Out *Ice Age: Continental Drift *Godzilla *Pokemon *Norm of the North *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown *Jumanji *Mobile Legends: Bang Bang *Castlevania: Potrait of Ruin *Bolt *Fire Emblem Series *Aikatsu On Parade *Super Smash Bros. Ultimate *Ultraman X *Jurassic Park Gallery Reiko Shiratori.jpg|Reiko Shiratori as Belle Sharptooth (1988).png|Sharptooth as The Beast Kohtaro.jpg|Kohtaro Minami as Prince Adam Prince Charming - Dreams Come True.jpg|Prince Charming as Maurice Maximus2.png|Maximus as Philippe Jafar in House of Mouse.jpg|Jafar as Gaston Iago.png|Iago as Lefou Reggie turkey free birds.png|Reggie as Lumiere Obsididan Blade Full.jpg|Alucard (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang) as Lumiere (Human) 1923 BingBong InsideOut 501 copie.jpg|Bing Bong as Cogsworth Mystic Magician Gord.jpg|Gord as Cogsworth (Human) Shira.jpg|Shira as Mrs. Potts Charlotte HD.png|Charlotte Aulin as Mrs. Potts (Human) Jenny.jpg|Jenny as Fifi Miya Suzuhime Wall.png|Miya as Fifi (Human) Godzilla 2014 RoomMates Godzilla Peel and Stick Giant Wall Decals.jpg|Godzilla as Chip 250px-Young Link.png|Young Link as Chip (Human) Pikachu smash bros.png|Pikachu as Footstool Bolt-bolt-1.69 thumb.jpg|Bolt as Sultan Norm norm of the north.png|Norm as Chef Bouche Ellie in Ice Age- The Great Egg-Scapade.jpg|Ellie as Madame Garderobe Velociraptors-0.png|Velociraptors as the Wolves Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Mobile Legends: Bang Bang Category:Kamen Rider Black RX Category:Castlevania Category:Kohtaro Minami X Reiko Shiratori Category:Alucard X Miya Category:Emmaleigh Belmont